The past affects everyone
by Crazy Balloons
Summary: chapter 4 up!This is after metroid prime 2 echos about 1 year later. Anyway samus finds out that the space pirates have returned to Tallon IV and samus has a lot of issues to deal with.
1. The encounter

**The past has an affect on everyone.**

Hi every one out there reading this story you know the drill

Declaimer: I DO OWN METROID MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (I wish) there you happy now I will prove that I own Metroid (runs away and try's to take over the Metroid company)

Anyway hope you enjoy!

**2:37 am **

**13/5/3011**

In the far north of the galaxy awoke the some what annoyed and very tired bounty hunter Samus Aran from the constant and blasted noise of the mail delivery box alert for every new mission. "What is it now?" Samus crackled in her exorcised voice. "Im sorry lady but it seems that there are quite a number of missions for you, mostly about the space pirate attacks going on." Said Adam. "Why are there so many attacks happening now." Samus mumbled out of curiosity to her self. "I thought most of them were not too serious so I sent a rejecting message to them but there are a few cases about phazon incidents so I kept them. But there is one in particular that I thought you would like to accept." Said Adam not knowing what to except of samus in this mood. Samus just stood there and raised an eye brow. "Well? You know im not in the mood for missions that any other bounty hunter can handle." Said Samus walking over the window to look at the never ending space. "Well it says that the space pirates have returned to Tallon IV for some reason I think they have returned to make that planet a base since it will become a waste land about 20 years." Said Adam "WHAT?" Said Samus quickly snapping around as fast as lighting to the mention of her home planet. "What do you mean their returned to Tallon IV they know that I will find out about this from the galactic federation." Said Samus very annoyed and confused that she might have to re-do the mission that she completed 6 years ago. "I thought that space pirates would at least have some common sense to attack a different planet of some region or maybe they have finally cracked? I knew that they would some day but not this soon." Samus chuckled slightly to her self at the mention of them going insane, even though she already thought they were. "You shouldn't under ester mate them. Maybe this is all a scheme to get you over exited either about killing them on their own fault from the past or just returning to your home planet." Adam exclaimed "Your right there but….I still wonder why….why would they possibly have any need to return?" Samus mumbled to her self again wondering into her un answered thoughts. "Samus would you like me to put up a route to track down where the space pirates are?" asked Adam "Of corse I want a route what is usually the first thing I do after getting a mission that I will accept?" said samus getting more frustrated than she already is by the useless computer she thought. "You would usually go check to see if you suit would need any repairing made to it." Said Adam knowing that the answer was going to make Samus more eager to kill him every time she was wrong. "Well what ever im going to take a shower and check my suit and also send an acceptance message to the galactic federation." Said Samus knowing that she was right this time. "The sender my lady im sorry to report but is not the galactic federation, the sender is unknown." Said Adam very curios him self. "Can you access their system to track down who sent this message?" "No im afraid. For some reason the message of acceptance is being rejected by their system."

"FIRST the space pirates can't get enough of them self's and NOW the sender is of the message is rejecting our ACCEPTANCE NOTE! WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?" Said Samus about to blow a microchip.

**1 hour and 24 minuets later.**

**Warning defence system engaged. **

"ADAM WHAT'S GOING ON." Yelled Samus now really annoyed that this wasn't her best day. "Well it seems that Tallon IV in the past few years has somehow attracted some metal and debris wastes to create some type of astroid field." Said Adam. "Well get us out of this mess and to Tallon IV." "But my lady the debris could cause some serous damage to the ship and..." Said Adam being cut off by Samus " I DON'T CARE, WE HAVE TO GET TO TALLON IV NOW OTHER WISE IT WILL BE TURNED INTO A WASTE LAND TWICE AS FAST BY THE SPACE PIRATES BY BUILDING THEIR BASES LIKE METROID BREADING GROUNDS.?" Yelled Samus all most letting the hate for the space pirates and the love and care for her home planet come out in tears. "I am sorry Samus I will get us there as soon as possible." Said Adam seeing Samus trying to resist the temptation of letting the tears go. "I…. I don't care how much damage the ship receives just get us to that planet." Said Samus lowering her head so her face was hidden by the darkness in the further end of her ship as she slowly turned away. "um my lady im sorry to aggravate you it's just that there is another signal heading to Tallon IV as well, and im afraid it is not a space pirate detection of any sort." "What can you get any data on them." Asked Samus forgetting about her own thoughts that wandered throughout her mind. " No my lady im sorry I can not." "But….

**End of chapter 1**

Well im going to leave all you readers out there cliff hanging but that's what makes stories fun right like you don't know what's going to happen next so you have something good to look forward to.

Well I have had experiences like this before where I have read a story and don't know what's going to happen except this time im the only one who knows what's going to happen! So HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And also this is my second fic and I thought I did well on it by the way visit my page thingy and let me know if you have any ideas if you want me to write a story and im only taking so many story ideas that I think will be good to write k. And also if you have read my other story I know it really sucks. Oh well by for now! Crazy balloons .


	2. Note to every reader

**The past has an affect on everyone.**

You know I don't own Metroid.

Ok well this isn't a chapter but I thought you might like to know that the next chapter is actually before my first chapter sorry about that but I think it makes it more interesting don't you? And also this is one separate chapter! Kind of!

But oh well I hope you like the next chapter and also again to inform you I think I might delete my other story **2 yamis of 1 body.** I think it really sucks but I will see how many people think of the next chapter if they still don't like it well then I will delete ok.

Please review (even though this wasn't really a chapter)! i use the word chapter alot dont i?


	3. Back to the past

**The past affects everyone.**

I don't own Metroid! I tried but the just said that I was dreaming to try and run a company that owned Metroid well to bad to sad! I know that wasn't funny and it wasn't supposed to be either it was sad!

**Chapter 2: the real chapter 2!**

Tired and anxious to get something to drink Samus Aran was going to her favourite place where to her self was the (only) place she knew of where she could get some piece and quiet. The pub! Yes the pub the only place where no one would even think of trying to talk to her if she got either drunk (witch I think she has never been) in a seriously in a crappy mood or just wanting some piece and quiet.

Anyone who even thought of trying to talk to her or get her to sing with them (because their usually drunk of coarse they are this is a pub we are talking about duh!) will never see the light of day again.

This is why she never liked going any where else because she would have either a huge crowd of fan girls or fan boys chasing after her that's why she never liked going somewhere where she could be spotted and also she couldn't kill the crazy fan people because she would get fined and if she refused next thing that comes along jail.

"(Yawn) this seems like the perfect time to have my favourite drink. I just hope that I will not have a million papers to write from the galactic federation. I can't stand how they do that to me with out any notice." Said Samus not even making it to the pub and already she was stressing out.

"Hmm its Sunday well that means…..YES!" shouted Samus inside her helmet. "Today's my afternoon off. Now I can spend as long as I like in the pub without a care in the world in the direction of me having to write any papers what so ever." Said Samus now in a much happier mood than what she was.

As Samus walked though the doors to the pub nothing changed, no one paused, no one flinched every thing stayed the same.

"Uh they still haven't banned them from smoking in here. Every time I walk through these doors it seems even more impossible to see even though helmet on." Mumbled Samus to her self while walking towards where she usually sat.

"Well well well Miss Aran what will it be today." Said the teen age bar member walking towards her.

"Just the usual thanks Rid." Said Samus not wanting to call him by his full name which was Ridlley.

"No prob." Said the tall teenage boy with short cut reddish hair. "My sister is going to preform tonight."

"Oh." Said Samus trying to sound interested and handing a credit card to Ridlley. And also samus was the only person besides Ridlley's sister that was aloud to call him rid because he knew of her battles and how she hated them.

"Yeah. She's only 17 but man she has some good talent. Especially at sinning and playing her favourite instrument the ocarina." Commented Ridlley sounding proud of his sister. "And also she has recently become a bounty researcher." Said Ridlley again acting very proud of his sister.

"What's a bounty researcher?" Asked Samus taking of her helmet and taking a sip of her beer. And she was glad that none of the drunken men spotted her.

"Well I jess you haven't heard about the new job election yet." Chuckled Ridlley. Samus raised an eye brow in the meaning to say 'Of course not that's why I asked the question. Was that supposed to be funny?'

"Well the galactic federation didn't have enough space for my sis but I think that's just their excuse because their going broke but yeah they put up another type of bounty hunting it's where you got to any planet your told and you collect information about that particular planet. They set it up because it doesn't cost them as much witch is a real bummer and also my sister got the first priority because I kept bugging them to get my sister a place." Said Ridlley forgetting about the drunken customers.

"Really. Well when's your sister um what's her name?" Said Samus trying to change the subject.

"Her names prim short for primrose." Said Ridlley.

"Primrose?" Eclamide Samus knowing that was a name new but familiar somehow to her.

"Hey look she's on now." Ridlley said exited.

"This is a song I wrote about my life on my planet." Said Primrose trying not to sound to over exited about preforming.

All the drunken men were cheering and clapping but gradually grew the intention that she was not going to start with them making all the racket.

While every one was starting to settle down Samus studied the gild in silence.

**Samus point of view.**

I looked at the girl somehow felling like I have seen her and met her before. She was about roughly about 173 cm tall and had short red hair darker than her brothers.

I don't know where this feeling of her being familiar somehow came from. All I know is that she looked like no one I have ever met before.

**Normal point of view.**

As everyone was quiet except for those who didn't care in the background she started to play her ocarina.

"_In the shadow,_

_Of my memories."_

"_Is where all my fears lie."_

_(Tune of ocarina)_

"_But it was hard,_

_To face my memories."_

"_That's were all my thoughts lied."_

_(Tune of ocarina)_

"_I didn't mean,_

"_To hurt anyone"_

"_Especially of those I once loved."_

_(Tune of ocarina)_

"_There came a time,_

"_Where I stepped out of."_

"_All the darkness around me."_

"_It was because,_

"_Someone helped me"_

"_Helped me out of that dark."_

"_Now im not,"_

"_Afraid to say,"_

"_That I was wrong and sorry."_

_(Ocarina tune)_

"_I will fight."_

"_to pay back"_

"_all the wrongs in my life."_

_(ends song with ocarina)_

_**End of chapter 2**_

Well how did you like it!

I know the song sucked but I still like it please review ok! Next chapter coming up soon.


	4. The mind trick

**A mind trick.**

**Declaimer: ** No I don't own Metroid, I wish I did though.

**Note:** Primrose has just finished her performance at the pub.

Everyone was clapping and cheering for Primrose even samus gave a little smile.

As Primrose walked of what some people would call a stage and down the steps the first thing that greeted her was her brother.

"You were fantastic prim." Said Ridlley while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Rid, but it's nothing to really exited about it was only me preforming at the pub. I wasn't all that good." Said prim looking at her brother.

"Of coarse you were. Even though you're only preforming at a pub you still deserve more than a clap. Maybe I should buy you a bunch of roses. See now that's what you deserve." Said Ridlley putting an arm around prim and leading her towards Samus.

"Stop it you're making me blush and in a pub too now that's embarrassing." Said Prim in a warning but playful voice.

"Well remember that time when you spilt all that lemonade and tripped over. Chuckled Ridlley

"Hey that wasn't funny." Said Prim still blushing.

Samus couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at the fighting two.

**Samus POV:**

I watched the fighting pair walk towards me and then I look at the girl called prim. I was able to study the girl a lot more accurately than before. She was about 174 cm as I predicted before she had red hair but slightly darker than her brothers and shorter than shoulder length, and she was apparently wearing her bounty suit. It was a black, blue and red and she was not completely covered with armour.

The metal covered across her chest and her shoulders but the shoulder plating was flat like my power suits. But the difference to the suit was very unusual compared to most of the other suits I have seen before. On the bits that weren't cover with metal had a thick layer by the look of like some type of leather. It covered her **Humerus (1)** her **Thigh (2) **her **Abdomen (3) **and her neck. All the rest was covered by metal plating. She had also taken off her helmet so I didn't get a chance to study what it looked like.

For some reason she didn't look familiar but her voice echoed throughout the back of my mind like I have heard it before somewhere.

NO! I will not let my self get distracted by this continuation of being pulled into these thoughts. It's all just curiosity.

**Normal POV:**

"Samus I would like you to meet my sis, prim." Said Ridlley snapping Samus out of her thoughts.

"Hi." Said prim sounding delighted to meet with the legendary hunter. "Let me jess, Samus Aran. I've heard allot about you from the galactic federation." Said Prim.

"Yeah, and you must be the new one working for the galactic federation eh." Said Samus not knowing how to put her words towards the cheerful girl.

"Did you like the song I wrote?" Said Prim hoping for a yes.

Samus hesitated for a moment she was not sure if to say 'yes' or 'no' because what the results from the young girl, Prim might be.

If she said 'yes' she was afraid that Prim would get over joyed and try and hug her or something like that and that was a scary thought for samus getting hugged by a girl and also if that did happen she would probably accidentally shoot her like a enemy as a naturel reflex.

And if she said 'no' well Samus didn't know how much training the young girl had so you can figure this one out for yourself. But saying no wasn't all that bad after all Samus did have her legendary suit that the Chozo made for her on and besides no matter how much training the girl had she probary no even levee a mark. Or she could just say yes and then run away.

What was I going to get me out of this mess? Samus thought to her self.

And out of the blue samus made up a quick scheme how to get out of this mess.

"Well did you make it up?" asked Samus.

"Yeah I did and im really proud of it." Said prim holding her head high.

"Really." Said Samus now getting annoyed by this conversation and taking a gulp of her beer.

"Yep." Said Prim.

"Is it true?" Said Samus not even looking at Prim.

"Well…half true." Said Prim as her voice grew unstable.

"And." Said Samus looking currishly at Prim.

"Um…right well I better get going I have to clean my Ocarina because it get really mouldy if I don't clean it regularly." Said Prim turning away.

"Yes best I better get going as well I have to fill in some forms for the manager." Said Ridlley also turning away.

"Nice to meet you Samus Aran and good luck on your next mission." Said Prim rasing a hand in the meaning to say see ya.

"Well whatever." Samus mumbled to her self.

By the time Samus had her 5th beer she was getting board so she decided to call it quits to the smoke filled pub along with all the drunken men picking fights with each other. She called the bar member over, payed her bill, put on her helmet and walked out the pub.

Slowly while walking towards where she left her ship she started to think what happened that afternoon. "It all seemed to go by so fast Samus said to her self." Said Samus not even realising what she was mumbling to her self about.

"Why did her voice sound so familiar?" thought confused Samus. "Uh there I am at it again, talking about things that don't matter." Said

Samus as she stopped in front of the door to her ship.

Well that's the end of chapter 4 or 3 and also the numberings like this (1) I will explain to you

Humerus it is the bone before the 2 bone in you arm or the long bone after you shoulder

well every one would know what the thigh is!

Her Abdomen is her belly!

Well that's al so please review!

Crazy Balloons! .


	5. Zoomers and Shegoths?

Chapter 5: Zoomers and Sheegoths?

IMPOTANT MESSIGE IF YOU DON'T READ THIS YOU'LL BE SORRY AND YOU WILL NOT UNDER STAND THE STORY SO FAR: this is starting after the 2nd chapter ok. And if you have forgotten the 2nd chapter GO back and read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Metroid although when im older I will take over the Metroid company and rule the gaming world! And

I will run the halo company out of bisness as well because my cosines keep on going on about it how it's sooooo good and that it is the world wide seller at the moment well who cares I DON'T! and if anyone reading this story likes halo and has a problem about me saying so well to bloody bad! And when I do run the halo company out of bisness then ALL of those halo fans will adore and worship Metroid prime because game cube

Is soooooooooo much better then X-box!

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahacough Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah choke hahahahahahahahahahahahadie

HAHA! All you folks thought I was dead right? (unless you all ready looked here) WELL I AM BACK! Yes that's right I was resurrected by chibi majic and her original name WAS evil chibi but I Stole it. If you ask why because im EVIL I tell you EVIL Muhahahahahahahahahaahahahahaa oh forget it well this chapter contains a little of adventure and space pirates their always around aren't they.**Tsk, tsk,tsk**

**Samus's POV**

I am so sick and tired of those dammed pig headed jackass pirates always getting in the way of my life but if it wasn't for them I might be living with my own family but that's all gone now I cannot go on living meddling with my past that cannot be changed.

I'll make my self sick one of these days and then the galactic federation will kick up a stink and kill me but if they try to lay a hand on me I'll just threaten then if they try to chase me down they can find a new Samus Aran to do their dirty work.

They'll never run after me then because I know that with a speech like that they know that I will quit if necessary but they most likely have the guts to. Ha that's what they think.

**Sigh** why bother with them im really looking forward to my next vacation. Well I better set the ship for landing mode because otherwise it will probably crash land on a foreran planet or something like that.

Readers POV 

"Excuse me lady but you know the other ship that was heading towards talon iv…." Said Adam being cut short by Samus.

"What do you mean was?" Said Samus.

"Well that's my point exactly. That person or thing has already landed on Talon IV." Said Adam

"It must be human because the pirates are already on the lose doing what they please to the planet so they can make it a waste land even faster than it already will become.

It must mean that another person must have been assigned to this mission as well but the galactic federation wasn't the sender of the mission so how does this…thing

Know that this is a mission?" Said confused Samus.

"Maybe this could have been a undisclosed mission that the galactic federation applied for a certain class of bounty hunter.

But if you were to say that it wouldn't make any sense would it because you are the top class of bounty hunter there is and the federation knows that so why would they even think of not giving you this mission it does not make any sense." Said Adam

"Well they do know of my past events so maybe they thought that this mission was too much for me to handle." Said Samus

trying to scratch the irritating itch on her arm with her cannon even though her humerus was covered with armour.

"But even with them knowing that, it didn't stop them 6 years ago by giving you that other mission did it." Exclaimed Adam

"I know that but do you think that the incident with the Phazon

could of concerned them." Said Samus.

"Well no because the galactic federation assigned you to the job on Aether and they knew that the job had a Phazon incident included in it so my guess is that the federation didn't know that this had happened here they underestimated the space pirates."

Said Adam making more confusion out of the conversation.

"You know that saying about raptors in Jurassic Park the movie that raptors never attack the same place twice. That's what the galactic federation never suspected that the space pirates would attack the same place twice." Said Samus

"Well that explains it if the galactic federation didn't send the message then…." Said Adam again being cut short by Samus.

"Alright already I get it the galactic federation didn't send the mission. I have enough of this its scrambling my brain." Said Samus putting on her helmet.

Samus started to check that every thing was at full power and every thing was working well and then she started to type something's on the holographic computer key board.

"Main engine working at full power, we are about to enter the ozone layer prepare landing gear in 2.47 minutes after break through ozone layer." Said Adam

"Good." Said Samus sitting down in the front seat and untangling the seat belt and doing it up.

As they broke through the ozone layer Samus was thinking of all the past times where she had tried to get through a certain fraction of the chozo ruins r the Phendrana Drifts and she having to all ways kill the same creatures that all ways came back in a never ending cycle.

"Disengage landing gear and scan the land for a suitable landing site preferably a spot not near any Shegoths or Zoomers because lets face it they are annoying and stupid ok." Said Samus again trying to scratch the irritating itch on her arm.

"Scanning for suitable environment to land, so you request land with no Shegoths or Zoomers would you like fries with that but you can change your choice to a meal deal witch you get 2 Zoomers, 4 Shegoths and a box of lamingtons and its only $20.75." said Adam being sarcastic.

As usual Samus didn't take that lightly, all she could afford to do with the time she had was to glare at the computer knowing what she wanted to do to it.

"Adam if I were you I would keep your stupid microchip jokes to your self otherwise you will find that they will soon be scattered all over the floor." Said Samus deepening her voice.

"Samus you are never any fun you have at least one section of your brain for humour but it seems that you are dull in laughing very dull indeed." Said Adam raising the stakes little by little because that's what Samus's weakness is its patience.

"Listen Adam you better shut your trap other wise I'll do it for you by sending you to the tip and replacing you with a computer that doesn't talk. How would you like that to be your future you can have a nice painless death?" Said Samus rasing an eyebrow underneath her helmet.

"Lady you better become more concentrated on trying to land the ship rather than focusing on me and my so called microchip jokes."

Said Adam with no intention of making Samus any more hot headed then she already was because otherwise he would see another hole through his computer body.

"Why the hell would you go and say that if you were the one who brought it up? I can only dream of a computer that doesn't talk." Said Samus making a useless comment again.

"Samus I have located a good condition landing site with no Shegoths but some Zoomers." Said Adam.

"Adam you kept the files I down loaded into you after I had finished my mission here 6 years ago didn't you because if you didn't there will be hell to pay." Said Samus preparing for the rough landing.

"I am sorry Samus I deleted them." Said Adam searching through his files with his lame jokes.

"All right down load them into my suit software program after landing." Said Samus plugging a few wirers and connection bit into the desk witch contained of holes and other thing for plugs and wires to connect into.

When they landing something unexpectedly came up on her echo radar.

"What? A signal all ready."

"Yes, there seems to all ready be someone on the planet Samus."

Said Adam.

"One guess and that's all isn't it." Said Samus opening the door to her ship and stepping out.

"It still hasn't changed one bit since I left." Said Samus recognising all the familiar Steps and stones.

"Aww Samus is getting all terry eyed." Again Adam with his lame jokes.

"Adam send any information that can lead to further knowledge of anything that has changed ok." Samus said starting to walk toward a random door.

End of chapter 5! 

IMPORTANT READ UNDERNEITH THIS NOTE!

Yay I have finished finally I am a beautiful butterfly. (that's of the movie **a bug's life** have you seen it well if you have please put it in your review!) And that was the important thing I meant to tell you.

And also am really sorry but what I did was that I did this chapter on my laptop ok and that has no internet access and I forgot that I did have it already done so in other words I had all ready done it long ago really sorry again.

I hope you liked my chapter sorry about all the confusion about chapter mix-ups I am really sorry.

Yours Crazy Balloons and my e mail is well now it is so if you think that I should change it back to tell me ok and you can also call me by either names but for Dragons Dark Shadow you can call me Dragon.D.S its short. .


End file.
